


i'd never hold back

by darkharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, harrys not having any of it, louis is the only brave one, nialls screaming up a damn storm, till he's screaming with niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkharry/pseuds/darkharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's woken up by a shrill scream coming from another apartment, with a metal bat in hand he wasn't prepared for what was actually behind the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd never hold back

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a cute fic where Niall and Harry bond!
> 
> [All the love, check me out.](http://fakeassdarkharry.tumblr.com/)

Harry quickly shot up from his bed the second the scream pierced through his ears, rousing him from his nap as his arms flailed in attempts to untangle himself from his cocoon of two blankets. Groaning he glanced around his messy room, he had thought it to be Liam who had screamed but the other wasn’t rushing into Harry’s room like he normally would and as he looked at the time Liam would still be working at the bookstore anyways, close to the end of his shift.

 

Glaring at wall Harry lowered himself back onto his bed before pulling one of his blankets over his head, trying to lull himself back into sleep before he heard another scream, this one just as loud and then the sound of something heavy dropping to the ground and then another scream.

 

Quickly Harry shot out of his bed, eyes wide as he fumbled to find his fuzzy soft back slip ons, his heart racing in his chest. He couldn’t think of any reason someone would scream like that unless they were being attacked or killed. Harry wasn’t even sure what his plan was but he jogged out his room and grabbed Liam’s new baseball bat- a sport the other had just gotten into.

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat Harry opened his front door and glanced down both ends of the wall before he heard another scream, this time the voice started to curse too, heavy and Irish and Harry knew just which dorm to go to. Going to the door just off the right Harry felt a heavyweight in his stomach as he saw the front door of the others dorm was slightly ajar.

 

Without a second thought Harry ran inside, ready to swing the metal bat and hit whoever was attacking his neighbor. His hair was in a frenzy and his eyes were ready to jut out his head and he knew he looked like a maniac but he slung the bat down as he saw Niall on top of his dining table, the vase he normally kept with fake flowers was broken on the ground.

 

“Mate, what’s going on? I thought you were being killed!” Harry exclaims.

 

Niall turns around, shuffling on the wooden table to look at Harry with a shocked expression,”I fucking am! There’s a bloody rat in my dorm!” He shouts, a mango in his hand and a banana in the other.

 

Harry’s shoulders slump as he glances around from his spot at the front door,”There’s no way there’s a rat here mate, we’re on the fifth flo-”

 

“Rat!” Niall screams, throwing the green mango off in the direction Harry assumed the rat would be.

 

“Fuck mate, you’re wasting perfectly good frui-”

 

“Rat!” Niall shouts again, getting from his knees up to his feet on the table, this time throwing the banana and as Harry turns to look a fat and beige creature runs from underneath the coffee table towards the couch and Harry is jumping up onto the table beside of Niall, bat raised.

 

“Christ, Christ, that’s a fat thing!” He cries out, frightened out his wits. They’ve never had a rodent problem inside of the building, not a single complaint and all of a sudden there’s this huge rat inside of Niall’s dorm, somehow having made it’s way up to the fifth floor. “Mate how did this even happen?” Harry asks, pressing his back against the wall the table was pressed against, holding the bat with both of his hands, as if the rat was gonna make a leap from the couch and towards them-Harry would swing and only hope to hit it.

 

Looking over at Niall Harry watches his shrug, grabbing another fruit from the bowl. Scowling Harry grabs the perfectly good grapefruit from the other,”There’s no fucking way you’re gonna waste this,” He scorns the other, placing the fruit back into the bowl and watching Niall huff, more exasperated than annoyed.

 

“I just got home from the shops and it was eating crisps off the table” Niall points to the coffee table where there were some stale crisps in a bowl and a cup ready to roll off of the table, some juice spilled onto the hardwood floors.

  
  


It could almost be considered funny, how to college students were up on a table, scared of a rodent that wasn’t even one fifth of their size. Harry found it anything but funny. What if that thing has a disease? What if it bites one of them?

 

Harry wishes there had been someone trying to attack Niall so he could have then just hit them in the head with the bat and have everything be over with, but this was a whole other issue on a whole other level.

 

“I can’t believe you got me into this, you woke me from my nap”

 

“Me? You’re the one who came running in here crazed”

 

“I heard you screaming! I thought you were being attacked!” Harry snaps, bringing the bat up and waving it to show Niall,”Came prepared and all”

 

Niall’s face softens, a little less fear and a lot more fond. Harry doesn’t understand why.

 

“You came in here not even knowing what was happening, there could have been like ten people trying to kill me” Niall points out, poking Harry in the side, a fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Harry shrugs, acting nonchalant to have Niall’s attention all on him. “Guess I would have had to fight ten people then” He says airily, glancing up at Niall who was lowering himself down to sit cross legged on the table. He smiles slightly, a soft quirk of the corner of his lip, a dip of his cheek where his dimple formed.

 

It was a little ridiculous if he thought of it now, reckless too. Running into the dorm when Niall was screaming like bloody murder was happening, Harry wasn't sure what had been running through his mind besides saving Niall from whatever had been happening.

 

“No skin off your back then huh? Fighting ten people wouldn’t scare you but this rat does?” Niall quips cheekily, glancing over to the couch to see if the rat was peeking out or catch him running.

 

Harry scoffs, rolls his eyes then gives Niall a bit of a shove,”You’re on to speak, you were screaming like it was the end of your life over it” he counters, biting his tongue towards the end.

 

Niall snorts, slapping his knee, just where the long scar is. “Jesus Christ” he chuckles, his face heating up into a shade of pink as Harry gives him a look. He had been expecting the other to say something witty or a come back, but instead he’s laughing his bum off, full out belly rolling laughter, loud and bouncing off of the walls. It’s contagious, enough that Harry laughs a bit himself, brows raising as Niall’s face turns red.

 

“What are you two laughing about?” Louis’ voice suddenly comes in, cutting through their laughter. Looking over his shoulder Harry covers his mouth in an attempt to quiet down, they must look delirious to Louis, sitting up on the dining table and laughing their faces pink and red.

 

“Seriously mates, what’s going on? Why are you on the table?”

 

Harry points to the couch with the bat,”There’s a rat under there, a really big fat one,” He explains, not daring to get off of the table in case the little creature tried to run out from it’s hidden place and nibble on his toes.

 

“Oi, what color was it? I think it’s Rosa’s rat, she sent out a text about it escaping” Louis tells them as he walks into the apartment and gets down on his knees, ducking to see under the couch where where he found nothing but two bags of crisps. Pulling them out Louis made a disgusted face,”Nothing's under there but this you pig” Louis tells the duo as he gets back to his feet and tosses the empty crisp bags onto the coffee table.

 

“What are you talking about? Rosa has a lizard” Niall asks, peering around his dorm from the view on top of the table.

 

“No, that’s Jose, didn’t you guys read your text? She sent out like a mass text or sum shit, she has two pet rats. Get off the fucking table” Louis scowls, waving his hand for the two to get down, with both of their weight on the small table he’s shocked it hasn’t splintered and broke already. “Actually stay on, I found it” Louis says, quickly making a shoo sort of motion with his hands at the two before he goes over to Niall’s corner and snatches the tail of the rat, tugging it out the crevice between the wall and desk.

 

Harry makes a queasy face, not being able to believe that Louis was handling the rat so easily, wrapping both of his hands around it’s chubby body and getting back up, bringing it up to his face and making silly faces at it.

 

“Get it out of here Louis!” Niall squeals, pointing to the door, his face pale as he pressed himself into Harry’s side. “Lou” Harry warns, his tone slow and deep, reading the others mind when Louis steps up towards them and outstretches his arm to push the rat towards Niall who looked like he was ready to pass out and scream murder once again at the same damn time.

  
  


Louis snorts as he bringings the rodent to his chest and rubs his thumb over the top of it’s head. Looking at it closer Harry didn’t think it was ugly, it didn’t really look like the rats that sometimes  ran through the alleys at night. Wrapping his arm around Niall’s waist Harry pulled the into the crook of his neck, shielding him from Louis and the rat that wasn’t as big as he had thought it to be. “Go give it back Lou, you’re going to make Niall cry” Harry shoos the other, running his fingers through the back of Niall’s hair. Harry hissed a little when Niall dug his teeth into his shoulder, stabbing Niall’s side with his finger sharply enough that the other pulls away with a cringe.

 

Louis rolls his eyes as he leaves the room, closing the door after him.

 

“I can’t believe you were scared of that little thing” Harry laughs, looking down at Niall with a dimpled grin. He couldn’t believe they spent nearly half an hour screaming and laughing over someone's pet, he couldn’t believe Niall even had a set of lungs like that on him to scream like that. “That was ridiculous mate,”

 

“Shut up Haz, you’re the one who had a bat and still jumped onto the table” Niall teases, snickering along with Harry as they laughed between themselves, Niall’s shoulder pressed against Harry’s as they look at each other, two exact smiles.

 

“Yeah, well I don’t hear your ‘thank you’, I came in here ready to risk my life”

 

“ _Thank you Haz_ , for nearly busting my table with your ass”

 

 


End file.
